


【all玉】【abo】医生，请带我回家

by xkumakuma



Category: all玉 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkumakuma/pseuds/xkumakuma
Summary: 任y恺×罗yx角色申赫abo，任A申O





	1. 上

“请1031号患者到003号房间就诊。”  
听到冰冷机械的电子女声提示后，申赫略显局促地走进任医生的诊室。  
听到有患者进入，任医生抬头看了一眼申赫，注意到他微微发红的精致脸颊和可爱的耳朵时，眼神深沉了一分，随即冷静地自我介绍，“你好，我是Omega科医生任言恺，请问哪里不舒服吗？”  
申赫还沉迷在任医生晦暗的眼神中无法自拔，听到问题不由得啊了一声，紧张的开口道，“您好任医生，我最近……”但他大脑一片空白，实在编不下去。  
任医生看他紧张得整张脸都变红了，一双大眼睛无辜地四处乱撇，嘴角一提，轻笑一声。  
申赫更紧张了，他开始语无伦次地说：“我最近……总是……很多……流很多……经常这样……”  
任医生打断他的话，问道：“什么很多？”  
申赫小声说道，“就是那个……下面总是湿湿的……”  
任医生继续用专业并且冷静的语调问他，“有过性生活吗？”  
申赫小心地回答：“有，有的……”  
“有固定的Alpha吗，有没有被标记？”  
申赫深吸一口气，定了定神，说道：“有……有的。还没有被标记。”  
任医生继续追问，“平时性生活频繁吗？没有伴侣在的时候有没有自慰的习惯？”  
申赫听到这些词语脸又红了几分，整个身体也开始抖了。他急忙答道，“不……不频繁！……有自己处理过发情期……但是……但是……很少……”  
任医生知道他在撒谎。看他心虚躲闪的样子就知道这个omega并不像他表现的那样单纯。但他决定不拆穿他，继续用单调的语气问，“不在发情期内也流很多体液吗？”  
“是……是的……总是稍不注意就……”  
申赫决定不说话了，他已经紧张得无法呼吸。  
离申赫的发情期还有一段日子，此时他的信息素味道不明显。但是慢慢地， 诊室内有丝丝昙花的香味冒出。  
任医生虽然是个Alpha，但是作为医生，抑制剂是必不可少的，他并不会被申赫的信息素所影响。  
任医生盯着申赫的脸看了几秒，申赫感觉好像被注视的时间长了那么一点，但也没有多想。  
任医生站起来，边往诊室后面的检查室走边对申赫说，“这样，就先过来做个检查吧，很快就好。”  
听到任医生的要求，申赫回神立刻跟了上去，他们一前一后进了检查室。  
检查室很小，没有窗户，只有顶上开得像白天一样的led顶灯。一扇屏风，屏风后面是一张医疗床。任医生走到检查室尽头的洗手台前开始洗手，申赫看到任医生那双骨感且大力的手时，身下一股暖流涌出。他忙低下头试图掩饰。  
任医生洗完手，戴上口罩，对申赫说，“把裤子脱下来，躺到床上去。”  
过于露骨的言语又让申赫开始发抖。他小心翼翼地脱下鞋子和长裤，把身上的毛衣使劲往下拉，盖住内裤便迅速坐上了床。似乎动作越快越能掩护他的恐惧。  
任医生装作没看见他的样子开始带指套，然后拿着一瓶水性润滑剂轻轻走到床边的椅子上坐下，又用意味不明的眼神看了申赫几秒，才温柔地开口说道，“先做个指检，看看具体情况。”把润滑剂滴到戴了指套的食指和无名指上，然后让申赫分开双腿。  
申赫肉眼可见的又开始颤抖，这次红色蔓延到了全身，他的眼尾更是红的像兔子，根根分明的睫毛打着颤，好像挂上了不甘的水珠。  
任医生轻轻用另一只手按着申赫的大腿，然后用戴着指套的食指和中指拨开申赫的内裤。  
“真的湿了……呵。”他隔着口罩轻笑道。  
申赫的穴口被内裤磨了一下，让他立刻打了一个激灵。他全力忍着没有呻吟出声，但是那双无辜的眼睛出卖了他，眼底早就溢满了泪水。  
任医生在申赫穴口用十分淫靡的速度打着圈，不时的按按早已软烂的穴口，突然不由分说地把手指插了进去。  
“啊！医生！”申赫终于忍不住哭出了声。  
他急促地呼吸，浑身颤抖，殷红的皮肤上布满汗珠。  
“啊……医生……我……”  
可是任医生仿佛没有听见，他分开两根手指，成剪刀型，然后用探照灯照向申赫的小穴深处，仔细观察穴内艳红的穴壁和穴肉。  
好像过了一个世纪，申赫感觉任医生终于放过了他可怜的小穴，抬起头来，他才刚刚松一口气，就感到那两根魔鬼般的手指突然并拢，在穴内搅弄。  
他啊的一声又哭了，随着任医生手指的动作不停地淫叫，胸口极速的起伏，微微张着被自己口水浸红的小嘴，喘息，啜泣。突然，魔鬼的手指向穴道上方猛地一顶，按摩着申赫的前列腺。申赫两眼发黑，大张着嘴喘气，大脑短路，然后是他尖利又婉转的一声淫叫，突然但绵长。剧烈颤动的大腿间淫荡的小穴喷出了一股淫水，打湿了医疗床干净的床单。空气中弥漫着昙花浓郁的香气，混着淫水独有的气味，香甜又糜烂。  
任医生没想到才几下指检便让申赫潮吹了，他感到惊喜。露在外面的一双眼睛像暗夜里捕食的饿狼。待申赫平复心情放缓呼吸后，他坦然地看着申赫布满泪水的脸说，“暂时没有发现什么问题，可能是信息素不稳定导致的，我给你开个栓剂和外敷的药膏，记得每次做爱清理完后上药。”  
申赫轻喘着，小声问道，“那……是每次做爱后都要用么……”  
任医生温柔的笑着说，“不用每次，每天上一次药就够了。”  
申赫害羞地应下，手忙脚乱的要下床穿衣。  
任医生的大手连忙按住申赫的大腿内侧，申赫害怕的发抖，任医生却轻笑一声从床边的柜子上拿了纸巾，让申赫自己把下身黏腻的淫水擦干净。  
申赫挂着泪水的脸像沾了露珠的苹果，十分可爱。他潦草的拂过下身，便跳下床穿上裤子跑了出去。  
任医生从容的走到洗手台，没人看到他身前的巨物已经隆起。听到申赫已经到了外间诊室，他抬起戴着指套的手指，陶醉的闻着申赫昙花香味的体液，露出晦暗的讥笑。

申赫低着头坐在诊室里，任医生处理好检查室跟了出来。他对申赫嘱咐道：“这两副药先用着，体液过多的现象如果没有改善可以随时再来复诊。”  
申赫草草答应，说了一句谢谢医生就飞快的跑了出去。  
任医生关上今日的叫号机，锁上诊室的门，回想着申赫在他手下崩溃泛滥的样子，把手伸进裤子，开始舒缓他的欲望。  
“申赫……有意思。”


	2. 下

申赫把玩着手里任医生的名片，嘴角一提轻轻笑了。  
那天早上，他从酒店陌生的床上醒来，闻着紧闭空间里淫乱不堪的气味，颤抖着双腿下了床，走到另一边从凌乱的衣服堆里找自己的。后穴里的东西顺着白嫩修长的细腿流到了酒店的地毯上，和前一晚不知道怎么喷上的精斑融为一体。  
那个折腾了他一整晚的陌生人还在睡着，申赫轻手轻脚的翻弄两人的衣服，不小心抖出了一个钱夹。他看了看床上Alpha挺拔的身躯和厚厚的肌肉，想到一整晚自己被那人欺负出来的泪水口水淫水，便不甘心又略带激动的翻开了那个钱夹，找到了任医生的一小叠名片。  
他不敢耽搁，拿了一张名片就穿好衣服离开酒店，什么都没有给那个陌生人留下。

任医生是第X医院omega科的一名医生，为omega解决各种难言之隐。  
他醒来发现自己在熟悉又陌生的酒店，知道又是一场肆意的酒后乱性。是夜场里某个合他口味的Omega吧，只可惜再也见不到了。他深吸一口气，空气中还残留着一丝omega花香般的信息素味道，随即消逝，如同这个让他身心满意的夜晚。  
不得不说任医生感到十分遗憾。在他零星的记忆里，这个omega是他上过的最契合的一个。身娇体软，纤细白嫩，又会哄人发嗲。浑身敏感的不行，仿佛轻轻一碰就碎了。但他又不是易碎的玻璃花，他是一朵满开的夜昙，在夜晚温柔的包裹着任医生，娇弱却坚韧，又欲又纯，让人欲罢不能。  
但是既然已经成为过去，对方也没留下任何联络方式，任医生便不再纠结，起身整理好仪表，去医院开始尽职尽责的一天。

过了几日，就在他已经不需要靠回忆申赫来纾解欲望时，申赫又出现在他的诊室了。  
申赫小心翼翼地说，“医生，我还是不停的流水，比以前更多了。”  
任医生注意到，今天的申赫不像上一次那么腼腆紧张了，于是他玩味的回道，“是吗？那还是需要再仔细做一下检查的，也许有什么情况被我忽视了。”  
说着两人默契的走进封闭的检查室。  
申赫今天没有穿上次那种厚厚的长毛衣，而是穿了一件白色的衬衫。他的细腰被收进腰带的衬衣显得不盈一握。  
任医生知道那细腰扭动起来的景象，细细颤抖，无能为力。  
待任医生做完准备，审核已经褪下裤子坐到了医疗床上。他靠在床头的枕头上，白色衬衫的下摆堪堪挡住他的下体，欲盖弥彰。  
任医生没有戴口罩，他带上温柔的笑容坐在申赫旁边，戴着指套的手指撩起那洁白的衬衫，按住申赫的纤腰下的紧致小腹，慢慢往下滑。划过申赫粉嫩的分身，抵在那熟悉的湿润小穴上。  
任医生突然探身向前，逼申赫抬起头。申赫迷茫的看着任医生近在咫尺的脸，只听任医生用沙哑的声音说，“又湿了呢，也许我的手指不需要润滑剂，对不对？嗯？”  
申赫突然感到下体一片冰凉，原来任医生把润滑剂直接倒在了小穴上。他被突然的刺激又弄红了双眼，嘤咛一声便低不语，只是频繁忽闪的睫毛出卖了他的怯懦。  
任医生用手指不容抵抗地大力抹开那些润滑剂，前前后后一点也不放过。  
他痴迷于申赫随着他每一次动作而颤抖的样子，喜欢听到他或急促或带出哼声的喘息。  
申赫可怜的小穴被欺负的差不多了，那作恶的手指便猛然刺入，片刻不停地搅弄抽插，申赫哭了起来，大喊医生放过我，我受不了了。  
一股股淫水浇灌着作恶的手指，被快速的抽插带出来滴在床单上。很快，洁白的床单洇湿一片。粉嫩的分身也挺立起来，像一柄精致的菇子，让人想采摘欺负。  
申赫全身不住的战栗，他抬起双手抓住任医生正在犯罪的胳膊，却只能软软的握着，一点无法抵抗医生手臂强势的动作。  
任医生的眼神暗了下去，他靠近申赫的脸，鼻子抵上申赫的，吻上了申赫可怜兮兮的小嘴，把他的淫叫和哭泣统统吞下，舌头刺入申赫的口内，和手指一个频率的抽插。  
很快，申赫溃不成军，呜呜地摇头想要摆脱任医生的亲吻，同时身下淫荡的小穴却开始激烈抽搐，一大股淫水涌向穴口，任医生抽出手指，那股淫水喷出来，射向干净的床单。  
任医生终于饶恕了申赫不诚实的嘴唇，额头相抵，两人的气息交错，申赫大脑一片空白，迷茫的找回自我，他猛地向后躲去，不敢置信的用湿漉漉的桃花眼看着任医生。  
任医生笑了，他说，“申赫，第三次，你的小穴越来越离不开我了，是不是？”  
申赫瞪大双眼，他不明白任医生在说什么。  
任医生起身，壮硕的身体压迫着申赫。他冷漠的对申赫说，“这么晚才来医院，是打算好的吗？你每次都是最后一名患者，巧不巧。”  
申赫无法回答，因为他还不能思考。他只知道，明明应该严格服用抑制剂的alpha医生，突然释放了浓烈的信息素，冷松的味道压的他喘不过气。他下身无法停止的流着水，浑身泛着艳丽的红，信息素无法控制的飘得到处都是。  
任医生不等他反应，扯下指套扔到一边，解开白大褂的扣子脱掉，拉开早已拢不住巨大分身的裤子，巨物弹出来，带出更多浓烈的alpha信息素。  
申赫害怕了，真的怕了。他没想到任医生看破了他的把戏，也没想到事情竟然不按他的剧本发展。他委屈的看着眼前的巨物，又有点期待和崇拜，他说，“医生，带我回家好不好？”  
任医生迈上床，双手用力按着申赫软绵绵的腿，分身在申赫腿间色情的蹭着。他回道，“你不怕你的alpha知道吗？”  
申赫低声说，“那我们不让他知道就好了。”他努力抬起软弱无力的双腿，缠上任医生的腰。无辜的眼睛从下往上看着任医生，娇滴滴的说，“好吗？”  
任医生低声咒骂一句，分身猛地捅进申赫软烂的小穴，开始鞭挞这个不诚实的小妖精。  
申赫抱住任医生，把他拉到眼前，吻上任医生薄薄的嘴唇，舌头淫乱的与任医生的搅弄在一起，两人的信息素疯了似的交缠。  
申赫被肏的不停弓背打挺，嘴里发出闷闷的哼声，殷红的眼尾淌下两行清泪，被抽走骨头的双臂垂了下去，掉在床上无意地摆动。  
任医生就着插入的姿势把柔弱无骨的申赫翻了过去，上身都压在申赫纤细的腰身上，色情地舔弄申赫红透的耳朵，用牙齿轻咬着耳廓，一边问道，“你的Alpha能满足你吗，嗯？你这样饥渴，怕是没人能让你满意吧。”申赫似乎听到了任医生的问题，因为他的身体突然剧烈地抖动，又似乎没听到，他紧闭着双眼，任凭眼泪划过侧脸陷入医疗床的枕头。  
经过漫长的抽插和申赫毫无意义的求饶淫叫，他的小穴下的床单慢慢地洇了大片。终于，申赫连出声的力气也没有了，他的信息素被任医生的冷松气息包围着，穴肉紧缩抽搐，绞的任医生龟头开始膨大，要成结。他迅速抽离申赫的身体，把精液射到申赫圆润的臀肉上。精液的味道刺激着申赫，他迷蒙着双眼，又放出一股淫水，同时身前的娇嫩分身射出淡淡的精液。任医生细细欣赏了一会儿精液射在白嫩雪丘上的美景，用纸巾帮他擦干净，然后俯下身从后面抱住还在高潮中的申赫，舔弄他脖子后的腺体。申赫突然清醒过来，他惊恐的小声喊道，“不……不要……”  
任医生怜惜的放开小可爱，最后吻了散着浓郁香气的腺体，便起身整理衣服了。  
他对申赫说，“休息好了，跟我回家。”  
申赫把头埋进枕头，暗暗地笑了。他回身看向任医生，露出omega完美的笑容，乖巧可爱，答道，“好呀，医生。”


End file.
